Best Friends,Forever Love
by crystaljewel
Summary: ღKagome always got picked on in school when she was a kid about her appearence and now her so called best friend picks on her too.She returns after leaving and has a little suprise for her best friendღLEMONS LATER ONღ
1. How could he?

Best Friends, Forever Love

It all started when they were born, they became best friends instantly. They always talked to each other, played together, told one another their secrets they wouldn't go anywhere without each other they knew everything there was to know about each other. They were the best of friends and no one could tear them apart.

Age 13

Her name was Kogome Higurashi (I think that's how her name is spelled), she was thirteen, she had chocolate brown orbs and straight jet-black hair that was waist length hair, she had these glasses that were almost as big as her face, she also had braces. To everyone else in school she was an ugly geek, but to her she thought she looked fine. Beside the fact of her appearance she was a great miko also. Her best friends name was Inuyasha Takahashi (If any one know how to spell his name please spare me!), he was a thirteen too, he was a half human- half-dog demon (what's that name called again hanyou???) he had straight waist length silver-white hair with two cute little puppy ears on the top of his head. He had claws and fangs but the most turn-on is those amber orbs of his, he could take any girls breath away with one quick glance.

Kagome was always getting picked on in school until Inuyasha was there to save her; he was very protective of her.

The were walking to school one day when this boy came out of nowhere and wanted to talk to Inuyasha. He wanted to talk to him in private so Kagome walked ahead a little to give them some privacy.

"Hey your name Inuyasha right," he asked.

"Yeah I am who wants to know," Inuyasha asked in the same tone.

"I'm Naraku," he said.

"Yeah ok, so what do you want," he asked.

"I just wanted to know why you hang out with her is she your girlfriend or something," he asked his face looking dishriveled and pointed to Kagome.

"NO WAY MAN! She's just my friend," he simply said smiling knowing he had the bestest friend in the world

" Don't you want to make a new _cool_ friend," he asks suspiciously.

"Sure," was all he said.

"Then ditch the girl and come have some fun," he said.

"I don't know," he said looking at Kogome who was waiting for him down the street.

"Aw is your girlfriend not going to let you come with me," he said in that baby voice.

"I said she's not my girlfriend and she ain't the boss of me," he said mad now.

"Then come on," he said assuring him it was going to be fun.

"Alright lets go," he said and they started to walk away from Kagome, Inuyasha hoped she didn't see him leaving.

Kagome on the other hand saw that he was leaving and ran up to him and asked him where he was going.

"None of your business wench," he growled trying to show his new friend Naraku that he was cool too.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you why are you talking different," she asked.

"What a guy cant change the way he is," he asked in a mean voice. He saw that Naraku was amused so he didn't stop at there.

"Why do you just be gone." He said.

"What," was all she said now shocked at the way Inuyasha was acting and it was very strange and different.

"You heard me BITCH go away, disappear, adios amigos, get out of my sight," he said very mean and already regretting it but he couldn't stop.

"Inuyasha why are you acting this way I thought you was my best friend," she asked on the verge of tears.

He looked at Kagome then Naraku. " Nothing a geek can understand, Kagome did you ever stop to wonder that maybe for the past thirteen years it's all just been me taking pity on you," he asked.

She was so shocked at what he said that she turned around and ran all the way home crying. Inuyasha was now feeling so guilty. All both of them could think was how could he?


	2. It is you!

4 Years Later

_Age 17_

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

(Crash) A hand came down and smashed the alarm clock to pieces.

"Ahh.. I despise the person who thought up the alarm clock", mumbled a voice.

Just then the a door was heard opening. **"Bad morning Inuyasha?"**

"Get the hell out **Sesshomaru**!" Inuyasha yelled and hugged the pillow over his head.

**"Why I cant do that little brother, get up and get ready to leave it's your first day of school and you dont wanna be late do you".**

"I really dont care".

**"Little brother get up or else".**

"Yeah or else what", he said still laying in his bed.

**"Ok you asked for it", **he said and tipped Inuyasha's bed.

"Hey you asshole", he said and fell of onto the floor.

**"Now get up and get dressed",**he said and walked out. (Yeah Typical Sesshomaru)

An hour later he was out the door and on his way to Shikon High. He was a senior.

**"So Inuyasha how was your summer?"**, asked a boy wit brown shoulder-length hair wit brown eyes.

"Not that bad, expect for that stupid Sesshomaru", he answered.

**"That bad huh?"**

"Yeah, so what else did you do for the summer Miroku besides groping girls?", he asked laughing.

**"Hey that aint funny, I dont grope girls", he said defensively.**

"Yeah ok whatever you say".

**"Thats not funny Inuy..." **Just then he was cut off by a lous screech coming down the halls.

"INU-BABY!!!", was the screech.

**"Oh no here comes kinky-ho", said Miroku.**

Her name was Kikyou and she was obsessed with Inuyasha ever since they were 16. She ran to him and put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

"Hey Inu-Baby".

"Kikyou how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name", he said getting aggrevaited already.

"Well Im sorry but it fits you so well Inu-Baby", she said with a giggle.

"What ever", he said.

"Ok then I'll see you later alright?"

"OK"

With that she gave him a kiss then left.

**"Man I dont know what you see in her", Said Miroku**

"Shutup Miroku, lets just go to class".

**"So Inuyasha Have you decided who your doing to take to the welcome back dance?", **asked Miroku.

'No, why have you?", he asked.

"No not really".

Just then the teacher asked for everyones attention.

"Class listen up we have two new students coming to class from America but they were originally from here in Japan, ladies would you please come in?", she asked.

Just then two very beautiful girl walked in, one had very long brown waist-length hair and had on a short black miniskirt with a tight red shirt that had the words "Hands Off!" and red sandals, the other gil was more prettier she had long black waist-length hair and she two had a short black mini skirt on but a light green shirt that was also tight that had pink flower designs on it and showed off all her curves she had pink sandals on. She looked like a goddess.

Inuyasha's POV

No, it cant be, shes,shes well she cant be her!!!

Regular POV

"Ladies would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure", they said in unison.

The girl with the red shirt started first "Hi My name is Sango, and I like sports and stuff",was all she said.

"Ok, sango is it well you could go sit next to... Miroku, Miroku please raise your hand", he did as he was told and Sango took her seat.

"Ok well, my names Kagome (At that Inuyasha raised his head and really loked at her...Kagome, he thought) and I like shopping laying sports as well and...lemme see what else...oh and school actually.

"Thank you Kagome, well i dont really know where to sit you...oh here we are you can sit in front of Inuyasha"

At that said Kagome looked around and saw the flash of silver and then remembered that painfull day.

"Inuyasha, please raise you hand?", said the teacher.

He raised his hand she went to her assigned seat and sat down infront of _Inuyasha_.

After about ten minutes she felt a tap at her shoulder and suprisingly turned around and saw the hanyou's face in schock.

"Yeas Inuyasha can I help you with something",she said coldly.

"It is you!!!", he screamed very loud and got him self kicked out of class for.

Pleeeez!!! Review and if you have any ideas for another chapter pleeez inform me!!!!!!! Thanks Love ya!!! MMMMUUUUUAAAAAHHHH!!!!


	3. Sorry! ill Update soon

Im sory for making you wait but i will udate as soon as possible my computer was being fixed i kno its unreal buts its the truth!!!! sorry bout that!!!!!

CrystalJewel 


	4. Hojo and problems!

Chapter 3Hojo

Im so,so,so,so sorry for making you wait but my computer was getting fixed and my dad get telling me he was going to pick it up but he kept laying it off, and i finnally got it yeasterday night so...Sorry!!!!

Anyways back to the story. Well things have changed! Kagomes back, Inuyasha's in pure shock and Inuyasha and Hojo have a little scene, (and its not a good one) Just read and find out tell me if you like it!!!!!!!

"I cant believe I got in trouble for something stupid." Inuyasha said while leaving the office. He walks down the hall and around the corner the, BAM!

"What the?"

"Hey watch it half-breed!" Said a boy about 18 years old and he was with Kagome.

"Kags? Is it really you? With Hojo!?!?"

Hojo is a boy that Inuyasha doesn't get along with at all they hate eachothers guts. (just like kouga and inuyasha on the show)

Hojo is tall with shorth brown hair and brown eyes, he's the captain of the football team and swimming team. Inuyash is the captain of the soccer and baseball team, and they dispise eachother.

He just noticed that Hojo had his arm around Kagomes shoulders.

"Inuyasha? How've you been?" asked kagoe emotinless.

"Great." Now that I've seen you again!!!(WHAT!)

They kept it really short cause Hojo cut in.

"Excuse me, half-breed, did i give you permission to talk to my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!" Inuyasha asked shocked. "How'd that happen?"

"well if you must know...Kagome started.

"Kags dont we dont have to explain ourselves to this half-breed!" Said Hojo said in disgust looking at Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha said getting in Hojo's face looking like he wanted to commit murder!(UH-OH)

"Yeah, what are you ganna do, hit me with that thing you call a punch, yeah i know!!!hahahahah!!!" he laughed.

"Dont tempt me you stupid Baka!!!"Inuyasha said angry now!!

"Please, I aint even going to waste my breath on you." said hojo disgusted.

"I'll see you later Kags, just dont get to close to this half-breed Baka." Hojo said.

He leaned down and gave Kagome akiss on the lips, and then took off without another word.

"What an ass!" Inuyasha sid after he left.

"Speak for yourself!" Kagome said and walked around him in the oppisite direction Hojo went.

"What, Kags..." Inuyasha started.

"Dont call me that" she turned to him angrily. "Only my REAL friends call me that" she said.

"And why did you try to start a fight with Hojo? whats wrong with you?

"He started it!" he said.

"Oh please!" she said.

"why are you with that Baka anyways?" he asked.

"Dont call him that!" she said angrily.

"What?" she said when she noticed he was just staring at her.

"Kags-Kagome, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she said perfectly normal.

"Well you changed." he said.

"Really I haven't noticed at all," She said sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing at all." she said.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"why inuyasha i dont see why thats any of you buisness."

(I know kagome might be mean now, but it gets better. i promise!!!!!)

"Kagome" he said with pleading eyes.

"What?" she said getting more madder now.

"Nothing I just never thought you would act like you are now." he said

"Oh really and what would you know about anything Inuyasha, I didnt think you would think at all!" she said practically screaming now.

"Kagome, I know your not still mad over what happened over four years ago i said i was sorry like 100 times!" he said.

FlashBack

Two weeks after Inuyasha ditched Kagome, he went to her house. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Hiurashi is Kags home?" 13 year old inuyash asked.

"Hi Inuyasha, Yeah she in her room, you can just go right up!" said Kagomes Mom.

He went up the stairs and opened kagomes door very quietly so she wouldn't hear and seen her doing her homework (like always he thought) at her desk. He closed her door behind him, thats when she turned her head and looked at him, and the look in her eyes was pure haterd!!!!!!

" what do you want?" she spat.

Obviously still angry thought Inuyasha.

"Hi Kag's!" he said

"I said what do you want?" she spat again.

"Um.. how are you?" he asked.

" What do you care?"she asked clearly mad.(DUH)

"Come on Kags! Im sorry ok!!" he said.

"well sorry dont cut it you asshole, get out and never come back, i never wanna see you again!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kago...," he never got to finish.

" Dont you get it , I HATE YOU!!! GET OUT!!!

He never got a chance to explain himself.With that he left and he hadn't heard from her since now.

End FlashBack

"Inuyasha!!!" kagome screamed.

"Im sorry, Kagome!!" he said

"Like i said sorry doesnt cut it!!!" she said

"Come on, we used to be friends." he said

"Used to be, friends dont turn there backs on there true friends, just to try to be cool!" she said

"I finally realized the meaning of turning your back on someone you dont like." with that she turned and left him standing ther all alone.

He was so mad that he puched the nearest locker and put a big hole in it, he left quickly so no one would see that he did it!!!!!

If you only knew Kagome,thought Inuyasha. 


	5. Author's Note

Im really sorry but my dad was bugging out about me being on the computer for long periods of time so he shut then internet off on me and we got into this whole big argument and stuff, but w/e!!! Im not ganna bore you with my problems!!!

_Next chapter coming soon!!!!_

Oh yeah! almost forgot! I dont own any inuyasha characters at all!!!


End file.
